Its Only Interpretation
by IndigoIsabellaJones
Summary: Two books put together into a new plot. A girl stows away on a ship heading for Ireland, the world with faeries and other mystical beings. What happens when the two worlds collide? Will love hold her back or push her forward? Read on to see...
1. Chapter 1

"I know I shouldn't be here, really, I just can't seem to stay away. This world, it's like nothing anyone has ever spoken of before...It's so mystical and overall amazing." Her hair wiped behind her as the wind hit her face, sending deep red into her cheeks.

The tall man in front of her had a soft yet stern expression, but when the wind had came and reacted so extravagantly upon the girl's face he couldn't help but smile a little and reach out in an attempt to restrain her long, wavy red hair. "How many times do I have to tell you, Farlynne?It's only like that because that the way you want to see it. It's what you believe it is, so it will be like that. I told you not to come back here, you could easily get hurt, or worse -- you must leave. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt...I will find you one day, I promise. I l-"

Farlynne awoke with a start as she got shot back against the side of the ship. She put her hands to her head, rubbing her temples to get rid of the headache she had just recently accumulated. It took her a minute to realize where she was and why she had been thrown to the opposite wall. "Oh my...!" They had finally arrived! She was on the shores of Ireland! She was about to jump up and run outside when she heard all the rustling above her and realized that it wasn't save for her to leave the confinements of the storage room quite yet, she had to wait until the ship and dock was empty. She leaned against the wall, in the shadows just for security, and decided to pre-occupy herself by writingabout her adventure so far in her journal. Pulling the leather wrapped pieces of paperalong with the quill and inkbottle, she started writing.

Having only been --"No." She thought, "I should start it out likea story." Once upon a time..."No not that either...hmm...aha!" March 18, 1228Being only five and ten living in Britannia, and only knowing what of the worldI have read in books, I barely knew what I was getting myself into when I stowed away on the ship called Llyannia. You see, I had spoken to my parents about my dreams to travel many years ago, but all I got was a "We don't have enough money." and "Travelling is only for people who matter." You see, my family doesn't have much money, nor land, so we don't have anything to rely on other than each other. I had nothing to look forward to, and if I listened to my mother often I, too, would believe that my head is filled with nothing but stories that will kill me when I'm older and without a job. With my dreams on my mind I was going to get some rice and fruit, as we had ran out of our one serving. I had my own savings, however small, in my pocket as I always had so that if anything happened I would be able to support the family. But as I walked down the street I overheard a group of women speaking of how much they would miss their husbands when they went to Ireland. And in another group how beautiful the ships name was; Llyannia. When I put two and two together, I couldn't help but get very excited and have my thoughts stray to using my savings to buy some food and stow away. When I came home with handfuls of food, my family gaped at me. I never told them that I was leaving, nor that I had no intention of coming back any time soon. I just gave them great big hugs and kisses that could last a lifetime and said that a miracle had occurred. Later that night as I left my house for the last time I never realized what miraculous adventures lay ahead for me. "There. All finished for now." Her melodic voice rang throughout the cabin like a songbird which startled her, at first she hadn't realized that it was her own voice she was hearing.

She quietly cleared her throat and took a long breathe in, quieting herself so she could hear if there was anyone else aboard. When she decided that there couldn't possibly be anyone else aboard she made her mind to explore a little, see if she could get off this awful ship. She grabbed her things and tip-toed up the stairs only to find herself turn the corner and be looking straight into the face of the man in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come now, we shall get you out of here. I know a place." The man spoke after a moment of pause. He spoke hurriedly, as if he knew something was about to happen that she didn't. Quickly, grabbing her hand he led her through corridors, stairways, cabins, and up to the deck. She hadn't realized that she had been so confined in the small area.

She was unable to speak, unaware that the rest of the world was still moving around her. "How, pray tell, Is it that I can sit here watching the world move around me, and still feel as if everything has frozen in time?" Farlynne thought.

"Because your special, that's why." The man said in a soft hush, cursing afterward.

"Pardon?" Farlynne was shocked that the man had replied, since she hadn't said a word. Her hand in his, she stopped dead in her tracks, causing him to spin around and nearly knock the both of them over. "Who are you?"

"There is no time for this now. Just come" He started walking again, but didn't get far, she had him stopped again.

"Please. How can I trust you if I don't even know your name, sir?"

"Because you do know me. You do trust me. Now, follow, if you wish to stay alive much longer."

Hesitantly, she let him lead her again, not sure what to make of this strange man, but knowing that he was right. Something about him made her trust grow.

Stretching and rubbing her eyes, she awoke. Not knowing what time of day it was, she walked over to the window. The sight she saw startled her. "Oh my…" The rolling green hills that the building was sitting on went on for miles, only to meet with a dark, great expanse of forest. Her arms wrapped around herself, as if holding herself together. She felt like she was going to explode, all the joy this view constructed inside of her. It took her a moment to remember the boy. Where had he gone off to?

Turning around, she studied the room. There was naught but a bed and what looked like what used to be a table. A small sigh escaped from within her. Wishing she could call the boy's name, but still not knowing it, she walked out the door, hoping to find him there. What she walked into, however, was not what she expected.

The pub was full of drunken men. She slowly started backing into the room, trying not to get anyone's attention, but was too late. A rather large man sauntered over to her.

"Why hello, young lady." His words were horribly slurred to the point where she barely knew what he was saying. She was terrified of what this man wanted. Women weren't accepted in society other than to breed, and in her mind that was not the best idea. She wanted nothing to do with men, even though her parents had insisted that the find a man to be her husband. She was getting old.


End file.
